


Fates Entwined

by Merfilly



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-29
Updated: 2007-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah's return to the Labyrinth, on her terms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fates Entwined

She'd never expected to return. She had told herself she did not want to. She'd known that for a lie ever since the first boy she kissed failed to truly spark her fantasies. Those remained fixated on _him_, moving from childishly hazy thoughts to deeply erotic ones as she aged.

She could never be said to have truly grown up, too anchored in that other world, a world of delight and delirium.

_His_ world.

She failed to realize just how true the words 'you have no power over me' had been. That the very opposite had been true.

She held the power. Though she had learned to be careful of conscious wishes and their outcome, her heart made the true one for her.

Jareth, with all the power of his realm at his disposal, was quite helpless to resist her when she approached his throne, the goblins parting way swiftly. They sensed it, knew that at long last their home would be ruled by a queen as well.

The Goblin King took her slender hand, stricken by her beauty, and smiled with a cold edge.

"Returned to me, my Sarah, at long last?"

"Perhaps...if you suit me yet," she told him, that same cold edge reflected back, now that she had accepted her destiny. He drew her hand up, kissing the back of it, sealing their fates.


End file.
